


Dinner Table

by oogenesis



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: (that one is a joke.), Brotherly Love, Denial, M/M, iv being a teenage boy, the amount of effort i put into this is laughable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oogenesis/pseuds/oogenesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your average family dinner with your average mild dose of gay drama.  And peas, and steak.  And denial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Table

**Author's Note:**

> vaguely inspired by mykenbomb's blended family au
> 
> i love the arclights

"Thomas," said Chris, setting down his fork, "we need to talk."

"About what?" Thomas barely looked up from sawing at a particularly obstinate piece of steak.

"Your behavior lately," said Chris, "towards Kaito.

Thomas paused in his efforts. "What about it?

Chris sighed. "You know what I mean."

After another pause, Thomas shrugged. "So I've been hitting on him. So what?"

"It's not -" began Chris, but Thomas interrupted him.

"Wait, wait, wait," he said. "Is this gonna be some kind of gay talk? Cause I'm straight -"

"It's not -" said Chris again, then blinked. "You're - You've been sexually propositioning a man, and you're..."

"Look, I'm straight," said Thomas. He stabbed a piece of steak and waved it at Chris. "So I don't need your gay talk, okay -"

"It's not about that!" said Chris. He took a deep breath. "It's about how aggressive you're being. Kaito is clearly not interested, so how about you leave him alone?"

Thomas stopped in his chewing. "What, a guy can't hit on a hot person?" His eyes flicked to Michael for support, but Michael only shrugged and scooped some more peas onto his fork. Thomas refocused on Chris. "Nothing wrong with that. Anyway, I haven't been _that_ bad."

Chris steepled his fingers. "For the past week or so, I have not once seen you two be in the same room without you trying an inappropriate pickup line on him."

"Oh, come on -"

"The other day when he was over for dinner, you wouldn't stop eating carrots suggestively. While staring at him."

"Okay, but -"

"You offered to make him a snack, and then you gave him a badly made sandwich with a condom on the plate."

"I'm not a chef -"

"A condom isn't a snack," piped up Michael, and giggled.

Thomas glared at him. "You're not funny."

"Rude," said Michael mildly, and speared a delicately cut piece of steak.

Thomas returned his gaze to Chris. "Look...he's hot, okay? Great legs. Great butt. How could I resist?"

Chris sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Are you _sure _you're straight?"__

"He has _girl_ legs!" If it were any louder, it would have been a shriek. "And a _girl_ butt! That's not gay!"

"Really," said Chris, and took a sip of water.

"Really!" Thomas insisted. "Like, okay, maybe I want to do a guy, but - !" He waved a hand at Chris. " _You're_ gay! With the, the hair and moisturizer and the whole pretty boy thing. I'm not like that. I'm manly and cool! So I'm not gay."

Chris closed his eyes and gave a very long sigh. Michael gave Thomas a level stare over the rim of his glass.

"Just - stop hitting on Kaito," said Chris tightly, and opened his eyes again. "He's not interested."

"How do _you_ know," said Thomas. "Maybe eventually he'll open up." He grinned. There was something green from the peas stuck in his teeth. "In more ways than one, LOL."

Michael tilted his head. "Did you just say 'LOL' out loud?"

Yeah, so what," said Thomas defensively, and stabbed at his peas. They rolled away under his fork. "The point is, he still might -"

"Thomas." Chris' voice was stern and cool. "Kaito is not going to have sex with you."

"Why not?" It was a challenge.

Chris glanced over at Michael. Michael met his gaze and shrugged, and Chris turned back to Thomas with an air of resignation.

"What?" said Thomas, looking back and forth between the two of them. "What am I missing here?"

"He's not going to have sex with you," said Chris, very patiently, "because I'm already having sex with him."

Thomas' jaw dropped open.

"Well, that's out in the open," said Chris dryly, sitting back in his chair. He returned to the meal, ignoring Thomas' dumbfounded expression. "All though it wasn't exactly a secret to begin with."

"Wh -" Thomas managed to rouse some semblance of put-togetherness, and rounded on Michael. "You _knew_?"

Michael shrugged again, almost apologetic. "It was fairly obvious," he said, then proceeded to quickly stuff his mouth with steak.

"Are you - are you calling me oblivious?" growled Thomas, and Michael made a muffled noise that roughly translated to _I am very sorry, but I cannot answer your accusations due to my mouth being stuffed full of steak. Truly unfortunate._

"I can't believe it," said Thomas, and stared morosely at his plate. "I can't - AUGH!" He slapped one hand over his eyes, nearly knocking his fork off the table with his elbow. "Oh my god!"

Chris started. Michael swallowed with great difficulty and said "Are you okay?"

"I just - I just _pictured_ it! Oh my god!" Thomas peered out at Chris between two parted fingers. "Why would you _do_ this to me?"

"Who I date isn't about you," said Chris frostily. "Now -"

"More like who you fuck," muttered Thomas, and shuddered.

"Language!" said Chris sharply. He took a deep breath. "And please, you're being very disrespectful. _The point being_ , now that you know Kaito is in a monogamous relationship, I hope you will _please stop hitting on him_?"

Thomas crossed his arms and sat back in his chair. "All right. Fine."

Michael reached over and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, Thomas" he said, "there'll be other boys -"

"I'm not gay!"

"- and you'll work through your denial someday, I'm sure." He went back to his food, rounding up the last few peas on the plate with a knowing air.

Chris gave a cough that badly hid a chuckle.

"Real fuckin' funny, guys." Thomas picked up the remainder of his steak on the end of his fork and bit into it moodily. "I'm manly and cool. Not gay."

There was a silence in which Chris and Michael had a silent conversation through a variety of facial expressions. 

Thomas broke it after swallowing the last of his steak. "By the way," he said, "Kaito's friend - the Chinese one - the blonde, with the girl hair. Miza-something?"

"What about him?" Chris set down his glass and wiped at his mouth with the napkin.

"Is he single?"

Chris and Michael looked at Thomas, then at each other, then back at Thomas.

" _What?_ "

"Nothing," said Chris, and clapped his hands. "I think it's time for dessert, don't you?"

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo i know this is shitty and i put zero effort into it but i'd still appreciate comments thank you very much!!!


End file.
